


Walter Robotics proudly presents: Frankenstein's Monster?!

by Tinnevelly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a great dragon but a terrible pet. And now Rabbit is looking for an alternative. Soon she gets more than she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!  
> This time it's just a little piece of work. I just love the idea of Steve being an actual dragon.
> 
> Disclaimer as always: Band to band, yadda yadda, no money, yadda. XP

"We should adopt a pet. Now that Matt and Michael are gone it's become pretty quiet in the house."  
The fact that Rabbit had to shout to make her opinion known made Steve grin. Muffin whetted behind a Walter Girl and disappeared with her around the next corner.  
"I want a pet." The robot lady crossed her arms and looked at the sound technician.   
"What? Do you expect that I leave now and buy you a dog?" He asked her.  
"I don’t like dogs." Rabbit pouted even before Steve could say anything else to calm the situation.  
"Isn’t Steve a good pet?" The Spine just came out of the kitchen, it smelled deliciously of biscuits. The human gave him an evil look.  
"Steve is too large. And he's not on a leash and you can’t cuddle with him." Prompt Rabbit was drawn into the garden. It was not long until she found herself eye to eye with the dragon.  
"Find a leash in my size and I'm nice." growled Steve. He had to lay flat on the floor so that his massive skull wouldn’t overtop Rabbit by meters. Carefully, he put a paw around her and rubbed his nose against her.  
"And I do also like to cuddle."  
Rabbit scratched his scaly jaw but then pushed him away . "You're not a pet. You're my friend."  
Thus, the discussion was over for them. And shouldn’t she soon get a pet, she would just look for one. Or find a really big leash for Steve.

"Here you are stuck then." The Spine laid a hand on Steve's shoulder and watched him work. "You have learned a lot from Matt and Michael, hmm?"  
Steve nodded and grinned. "Unfortunately, not enough. Can I even see your chassis?"  
Without a word but very curious about it The Spine pulled off his vest and shirt. When he wanted to take off his pants, Steve stopped him .  
"That's enough already totally." He said, holding a book next to the metal body.  
"Would it be rude to ask what you are doing there?" Confused the robot watched the human in his strenuous work to draw lines in the book.  
Steve ignored the question and smeared with his pen in the book. Only when he got a dry tongue, he noticed that he was too concentrated, the pen cap between his teeth, still drawing lines, while The Spine patiently kept silent. Metal scraped on metal as the robot opened a hinge in his neck and released steam from it.  
"Oh excuse me, does that bother you?" Steve had cursed the man who had taught sarcasm to the robots.  
"No . You can get dressed now. Are you going shopping today?"  
"What for strange questions do you have today. Is everything all right?"  
"Bring me half a beef with. In the piece."

The table groaned and sank a little as the dampers were loaded. Only when they relaxed again Steve admired the meat in front of him. The three robots surrounded him curiously.  
"You want to eat here?"  
"Shall I fetch your flamethrower or do you do it yourself?"  
"You really want to touch it?"  
Steve just grinned and did not answer. Instead, he pulled his laptop closer and clicked on a few links, the pages opened which paved the robots worries.  
"I should get Petes." Rabbit had the terrible suspicion that something wasn’t right with Steve. He behaved strangely and giggled the whole time while he was now looking for wires.  
"Stay here. Do you know Frankenstein's monster?" Steve put on his welding goggles.  
"The novel or one of the many movies?" The Spine looked uncomfortably at the side of beef. "You don’t do what I am afraid of that you will do it?"  
Steve had a metal bracket snap into the meat. "Yep. All resign!"  
With their own eyes the three robots watched as things happened that had perhaps happened when Peter Walter I had conducted his studies. Muscles twitched and there was a smell of burning flesh. One after another Steve tried out different positions of the brackets and recorded the results. Then he turned off the power.  
"The Spine, would you help me to disassemble it? And not a word to the others on the preparation!" Steve pushed his glasses back up and tested the residual stress with a finger.  
When he came to himself in a corner of the workshop, he was surrounded by people and machines.  
"Blood pressure and heart rate is normal. How do you feel, Steve?" Reported The Spine.  
"Cooked through." Steve's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar feeling. He quickly pushed through the crowd to a window. With the upper half the body he hung out and opened his mouth.  
Rabbit handed him a towel and a glass of water when he had finished vomiting.  
"I think I'll call it a day.” With trembling knees Steve let himself escort back to his room by Rabbit, while Peter Walter VI curiously was eyeing his experiment with a smile and left the workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since the incident and Steve had not progressed beyond his experiments. Meanwhile, he had also talked to Matt and Michael and explained his plans to them. Michael had laughed at him and shook his head, but Matt pulled Steve aside. "Just buy her a rabbit."

"Don’t argue. You need fresh air, Steve. And distraction." The Spine pushed Steve from the workshop to the stairs with a gentle pressure.  
"There you are ! Are you coming to the zoo?" Hatchworth and Rabbit had already been ready and only appeared to wait on their friend.  
"Zoo." Steve was about to refuse when he noticed The Spine’s hand on his back and he had an idea . "Zoo! That's a great idea!"

And so it was that just an hour later, the robots were eyed of children and animals alike while Steve eagerly took notes and filmed the animals.  
"I didn’t imagine it like this." Rabbit noted when she stopped to make funny faces for the children for a moment.  
Hatchworth saw things more relaxed. He grabbed one of the children and carried it to Steve. And even before the man could say anything, he had the child in his arms.  
The Spine and Rabbit looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they further brought laughter to humans and animals.  
Steve sighed and put the child back on the ground. "Sorry, little one, but you're not interesting." He said. The child felt deprived and began to cry. Steve looked around. Somewhere the mother of this had to be!  
A yellow flash wiped through the air and fell on the child. Steve could barely react when his instinct already started and grabbed the animal. With some effort he managed to battle the leopard off before it had bitten the child. Immediately, the robots were at his side. Rabbit grabbed the cat and lifted it into the air.  
"Don’t be mean, Kitty" she scolded it.  
A guard came running in the distance. He shouted something of caution and danger and looked shocked when he saw Rabbit with the leopard.

When the uproar had subsided it became clear what had happened. The zoo had saved at the wrong end and the electronics of the cage fuse had failed.  
"Actually, that can’t happen at most dangerous animals!" The zoo director reassured Steve .  
"It shouldn’t happen" he replied angrily.  
"Nothing bad happened. The robots were there and the leopard is now put to sleep." Apparently the man did not even have to deal with other thoughts.  
Rabbit looked at him. "Why do you want to kill an animal that hasn’t done nothing else as live out its nature? I don’t kill you just because you eat meat."  
The director shook his head. "That would be stupid because I'm in no cage, right?"  
The door was locked and the man saw The Spine behind him. "Now you are. If you want sell the zoo if you don’t have money for security. I am sure that a buyer would be found. And I am very sure that under certain conditions Walter Robotics would be willing to consent to support the zoo financially."  
Steve was amazed on the proposal of The Spine.  
"This is awesome! We finance the zoo and Rabbit can take care of the animals when she wants. She has even more pets and I don’t have to care about vomit in my shoes in the morning!" For this reason, Steve had systematically rejected every animal that was bigger than his shoes.  
Rabbit was jumping from excitement and Hatchworth hummed happily to himself.

"I have what?" Take a deep breath, you're sitting on a nice patch of green grass, the sun is shining.  
"A Zoo! And we have pets!" Birds chirping from the trees, the air smells wonderful.  
"Wonderful."  
The Spine had enough tact to pull Rabbit, Hatchworth and Steve out of Peter’s office when he saw the nervous breakdown of the young man.  
"We should talk again. Later, in peace." He said.  
"Can Winnie sleep in my bed?" Rabbit patted something behind her.  
"Rabbit, is that a full-grown grizzly bear behind you?" Sometimes The Spine could understand people when they just packed their bags and set out on a journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the ban to bring strange animals in the house, it had become pleasantly quiet again. Steve had initially put his research on hold. Why Rabbit would need a robot pet when they had a whole zoo? And he had to admit that they really tried hard to care for all the animals between the performances. The attraction of the animal caring robots attracted additional audience, especially when Rabbit began to dance with the brown bear or Hatchworth led the penguins through the zoo for the kids to make them laugh. Even The Spine had made friends with the animals and now was doing work that was too dangerous for humans. Who else wanted to handle poisonous snakes or clean the water basin of the electric eel?

The couch was a little depressed as a hyena took a seat next to Steve and watched TV with him. He absently scratched her behind the furry ears and even shared his sandwich with her.  
"You're aware that a scavenger sitting next to you?" The Spine put something in a drawer and turned to the unequal pair.  
"Yup. She’s called Bob."  
Bob shook and scratched her ear devotedly. The Spine turned on his built-in camera as he noticed that it also scratched Steve. And already human and animal sat in harmony watching TV and scratching themselves behind the ears. Available via Wi -Fi throughout the house for everyone to see it.  
Peter smiled and entered the workshop to clean it up. He threw everything away except the blueprints for a gigantic mechanical dog and made a mental note to keep Steve away from any further investigations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! You made it to the end! Congratulations!! *throws confetti*
> 
> Thank you for reading it!  
> I hope you liked it and it made you smile or even laugh. XD  
> Just drop a kudo or a few lines if you want to. ^___^


End file.
